Batman
Batman is a superhero that is a member of the Justice League and is one of the most popular DC Universe Characters. He is a spawn-able NPC in Scribblenauts Unmasked. He will fight Villains and any type of bad guy. If the Villain is close, he will punch them, if the Villain is too far away to punch, he will sometimes throw a Batarang at them. Batcomputer Information An orphan after the loss of his parents, Bruce Wayne vows to spend the rest of his days fighting crime. Training himself to the peak of physical and mental health, he roams the night protecting the citizens of Gotham City as the Batman. Variants Here is a list of known variants. Each will spawn when the modifier in parentheses is applied: Batman Bruce Wayne In-game History Batman is the first super-hero Maxwell and Lily meet after teleporting themselves to the DC Universe. He mistakes Maxwell for the Doppelganger, that was already causing mayhem in Gotham City, and attempts to attack him. After Lily explains to him that they are good guys, Maxwell helps Batman defeating Deadshot using an adjective. Upon defeating the villain, he invites Lily and Maxwell to his Batcave and help them finding the Starites and return to their world. Batman later appears on the mission Gotham, where he rescues Maxwell from the Joker and the Doppelganger. In a disadvantage against the Joker, he asks to Maxwell spawn a weapon so he can the upper-hand. But he still loses the fight, when Doppelganger freezes him with his notebook. In the Wayne Manor mission, Batman appears as Bruce Wayne inviting Maxwell to a social event. He wants Maxwell's help in finding a villain disguised as a guest. They discover that the villain is Ra's Al Ghul and the Doppelganger, they use the Doppelganger's notebook to create assassins, David Cain, Merlyn and Lady Shiva to help them with their evil plans. After defeating Ra's Al Ghul's army, they discover that Alfred Pennyworth was hiding the Starite during the event. You can play the Batman Origin Story level, where explains how Bruce Wayne became Batman. The level starts with Bruce Wayne losing his parents, and asking something to comfort him, he tells about the bullying he suffered in school. He shows the moment where a bat went trough his window, giving him the idea to make a bat inspired costume. On the next scene he show his training into getting his body to the peak of physical health. He finally tells the origin of his arch-nemesis, the Joker, where in a fight he fell down a Toxic Barrel as the Red Hood, and became deformed and insane. Gallery BATMAN NORMAL.PNG|Regular Batman_Armored_Dark_Knight_Returns.png|Armored Dark Knight Returns Batman_Azrael.png|Azrael Batman_Beyond.png|Batman Beyond Batman_Of_Arkham.png|Batman Of Arkham Batman_Year_One_Hundred.png|Year One Hundred Batman_Black_Lantern.png|Black Lantern Batman_Bloodstorm.png|Bloodstorm BATMAN_CAVEMAN.PNG|Caveman Batman_Citizen_Wayne.png|Citizen Wayne Batman_Cowboy.png|Cowboy Batman_Dark_Future.png|Dark Future Batman_Dark_Knight_Returns.png|Dark Knight Returns Batman_Private_Eye.png|Private Eye Batman_Dark_Past.png|Dark Past Batman_Dark_Present.png|Dark Present Batman_Dick_Grayson.png|Dick Grayson Batman_Earth_One.png|Earth One Batman_First_Appearance.png|First Appearance Batman_Flashpoint.png|Flashpoint Batman_Golden_Streets_Of_Gotham.png|Golden Streets Of Gotham Batman_Gotham_By_Gaslight.png|Gotham By Gaslight Batman_Guardian_Of_Gotham.png|Guardian Of Gotham Batman_Hush.png|Hush Batman_Justice.png|Justice Batman_Kingdom_Come.png|Kingdom Come Batman_Pilgrim.png|Pilgrim BATMAN_PIRATE.PNG|Pirate Batman_Red_Son.png|Red Son Batman_Scar_Of_The_Bat.png|Scar Of The Bat Batman_Seventies.png|Seventies Batman_Speeding_Bullets.png|Speeding Bullets Batman_The_Batman_Of_Zur-Rn-Arrh.png|The Batman Of Zur-En-Arrh Batman_Year_One.png|Year One BATMAN_BLACKEST NIGHT.PNG|Blackest Night community_image_1401822285.gif|'Batman' refusing to give an autograph to Lily.|link=https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=266907451 Trivia *Gotham City, the home of Batman, is a location you can go to in Scribblenauts Unmasked. *The Batcave is also a location you can go to. Developers has said that The Batcave is kinda like a "Hub Area" in Scribblenauts Unmasked. *Batman is playable in sidekick mode in Scribblenauts Unmasked. *A modified version of Batman's costume can be used by Maxwell, it increases strength, health and can disarm opponents as well as throw Batarangs. Category:DC Characters Category:Objects Category:Words Category:People